The Land Before Loud 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock
by Vortex Lord
Summary: Lincoln takes Pop Pop (AKA Albert) back to The Land Before Time where he reunights with his old friends. The gang learns about Saurus Rock and 2 baby Three-horns named Dana and Dinah goes out to find it. When Bad Luck happens in The Great Valley, only the gang can save the day.
1. Chapter 1: Visit day

**The time has come. Rita and Lynn Sr. will now have a adventure in The Land Before Time along with Pop Pop. (AKA Albert). The time has come for Littlefoot and the others to visit the human world more ofthan. The time is here for more of Red Claw's plane. Let's do this.**

 **I don't own The Land Before Time or The Loud House.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Visit day**

(Many years ago)

Three lown wariers named Doc, Rooter, and Albert have just defeated Sharptooth. But they didn't beat him for good. He's still alive. The lown woriers are 3 diferent kinds. Doc is a Long-neck. Rooter is a Spike-tail. And Albert is a human.

Just then after the battle with Sharptooth. A dark green biter was spoted by Doc.

(Doc) Hay. Back off biter.

The biter didn't want to fight.

(Biter) Whoa there, I'm a friend. The name's Bowser. I heard many leaf-eaters talk about Sharptooth witch got me to learn their tone.

(Doc) Well ok then. What do you want to talk about?

(Bowser) I saw you fighting Sharptooth. I came to give you some advise.

(Rooter) Advise about what?

(Bowser) Sharptooth has gotten more powerful every time he kills someone. You can't beat him and let him get away. The only way to stop Sharptooth is to defeat him ones and for all.

(Doc) Get rid of him you say? Well ok then.

(Albert) Go on without me. I'm starting to get too old for battles.

(Doc) Albert. Are you ok?

(Albert) I'm too tired. I must have hit my age. It might be time to give the Time Stone to someone else.

(Rooter) You may be right. It must be time to give up the stone to someone else in you're family.

(Doc) In the meantime, Rooter and I will find a way to keep Sharptooth out of The Great Valley.

(Albert) And if I do come back someday I might see one or both of you.

(Doc) Good-bye Albert.

(Rooter) And do take kare.

(Albert) Good-bye. See you if I do come back.

So Albert opened a portal and went home. When he got there, he looked at his 16 year old daughter.

(Albert) She won't belive me if I tell her about the Time Stone. But I'll wait until I have someone in the family who really like dinosaurs.

* * *

(Present day)

7 weeks passed by sense Lincoln no longer has to keep the Time Stone a secret to Rita and Lynn Sr. It's visit day for Littlefoot and the others. Cera was watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the 2012 vershon) on the TV. Her favorite turtle was Raphael because of how tough he is.

Lincoln was in the kitchen with Clyde.

(Clyde) So The Great Valley is green again?

(Lincoln) Yep. It is. We just got back last week. A herd of migreatting Three-horns came with us and are staying with us for a weil. The only kids they have are 2 baby twins named Dana and Dinah. Their mother is Cera's big sister and the twines knows that Cera is their auntie. Topps told her to watch after them witch got to her neves. Because of that, she had to bring them with us to this world.

(Clyde) Really? Well ok.

Lincoln did tell Clyde about what happened on the island. But left out everything about Chomper and the other friendly Sharp-teeth because he knew Clyde wouldn't understand it.

(Lincoln) Anyway. How's it going with Ali?

(Clyde) It's going great. When my white dad was in that world, he made a map of the place.

(Lincoln) He can do that?

(Clyde) Yep. It was a map of the whole Land Before Time. But when the map was finished, the Time Stone stopped working for some resson when he got home.

(Lincoln) That's odd. Pop Pop kept using our Time Stone until he was ready to give it up.

(Clyde) Really? My grand dad said that he also kept using the stone until he was ready to give it up. But most of my family had the stone until it stopped working of them.

(Lincoln) I guess only lucky users such as our grandfathers were able to keep using the stones until they were ready to give it up.

(Clyde) Right. But I was able to take my dads to The Land Before Time. Maybe you can do the same with Albert.

(Lincoln) Well today is Wednesday. Pop Pop is coming over to practes some archerie. I think now might be a good time.

(Clyde) Good thinking. Uh oh, My dads want me home by 6:00. I better go. See ya.

(Lincoln) Ok. See you later.

As Clyde left, Dana and Dinah were in the living room watching the TV. Dana was dark brown and is a girl. Dinah was gray and is a boy.

(Dana and Dinah) Cerrie. Cerrie.

(Cera) Don't call me that. And what i'm watching is too vilent for you.

(Dinah) Dinah watch turties.

(Dana) Dana see turties go go go.

(Cera) Well too bad. It's over.

Cera was right. The end credits were already on. Lincoln came out of the kitchen and saw what was going on.

(Lincoln) Alright you twins. Let's not watch anything that's too vilent.

(Cera) How long until Albert gets here? I can't take those twins anymore.

(Lincoln) Around dinner time.

(Cera) Well can you just find something that's aprpryet for the twins?

Lincoln looked in the video cabinet. There was plantie of shows that Dana and Dinah should like.

Just then, Littlefoot came downstairs with a Gameboy Advance in his mouth and then he sat on the sofa.

(Cera) Hay Littlefoot. I see you found out how to hold on to a Gameboy.

(Littlefoot) Shere did Cera. You up for a game on it?

Cera nodded her head yes and grabbed the other Gameboy Advance on the cofie table. Littlefoot putted the link cable in both Gameboys and the 2 started playing Mario Kart Super Serket. After they finished a race, Rita came in with Albert.

(Rita) Kids were home.

All of Lincoln's sisters came with their backpacks on and Lola was already in her new outfit.

(Albert) Hay kids.

(Lori) Hay Pop Pop.

(Albert) So why do you have your backpacks on? I'm only here for some archerie.

(Lynn Jr.) Not just archerie today. We have a suprisce for you.

The suprisc that Albert saw was Littlefoot and Cera with Dana and Dinah in the family room as Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tickles came.

(Albert) Lincoln. Aren't those your dino friends?

(Lincoln) It's them alright.

(Albert) And that mouse over there. Is that Tickles?

(Tickles) Yep. It's me.

(Lincoln) Say. You might want to see something else.

Lincoln took out the fareless katanas and showed them to Albert.

(Lori) These swords have amazing powers.

(Lana) They respond to the Time Stone and open portals.

(Ducky) They can make shock waves. They can. They can.

(Lynn Jr.) They even make force feeleds.

(Lincoln) However, they can only work in The Land Before Time.

Albert held onto the katanas and examened them.

(Albert) I've never seen any like those before.

(Lola) I have swords to. Except mine are nomale.

Albert then notested the blaclets and broken helmets on Littlefoot and the others.

(Albert) Lincoln. There's something wong with

(Littlefoot) Oh. Did you see our head-sticks?

Littlefoot pushed the button on his right bracelet and showed Albert the head-stick. Albert couldn't beleave what he saw.

(Lincoln) But that's not all. We're taking you to The Land Before Time.

(Albert) Really? I'm going back to that world? After all those years?

Rita and Lynn Sr. are coming to. They had their backpacks ready to go. Lincoln then held onto the Time Stone.

(Lincoln) **Portal Open.**

A portal opened up and Albert was shocked that he was about to go back to that world. Petrie was too bisie admiering Albert that he didn't see the open portal. At the last minute, he that he was falling behind.

(Petrie) Wait for Petrie.

Petrie started flying and got in the portal in time as it closed up.


	2. Chapter 2: Story telling

**Chapter 2: Story telling**

After the portal closed, Albert saw that he was back in The Land Before Time. He couldn't beleave it. He was really back. It was night time however. Littlefoot saw Grandpa Longneck not too far away and he saw him.

(Littlefoot) Grandpa. Over here.

(Grandpa Longneck) Why hello my Littlefoot. How was your visit in the human world?

(Littlefoot) It was alright. Lincoln's grandfather Albert came to his house for a visit and came with us here.

Grandpa Longneck looked at Albert.

(Albert) Hello there. Are you Grandpa Longneck?

(Grandpa Longneck) Why yes I am. Nice to meet you Albert.

(?) Did someone say Albert?

(Lincoln) Hay. I know that voice.

The gang looked behind themselves and saw Rooter coming their way.

(Rooter) Well what do you know. It is Albert.

(Albert) Why Rooter. I didn't expect to see you at all.

(Rooter) It's great to see you again after all those years. I see that I got here just in time to see you.

(Grandpa Longneck) And great timing too. I was about to tell some other children a story about how life started.

(Lincoln) Say. Can I tell that story?

(Grandpa Longneck) Why of coarce you can Lincoln.

(Lincoln) So here's how life started. Many years ago, nothing existed. There was no dinosaurs, no plants, no world, or even a universe.

(Littlefoot) There wasn't?

(Cera) Stop interupting the story Littlefoot.

(Ducky) Yep, yep, yep. Please do not interupt.

What Ducky said made Petrie grab onto her bill.

(Petrie) Please no interupt.

Spike and Tickles looked at Petrie with a anored look on their faces as Petrie let go of Ducky's bill.

(Lincoln) That's right. Not even a star existed. Not until The Big Bang. And it wasn't a explodson. You see, there's a thing called mater. Mater began to inpload at the start of the universe. As more mater inploaded, they made stuff sutch as the stars, the sun, the moon, even the worlds we live in. The planets all over the universe started to mash together. Making explodsons as they battled to the end.

It was amazing how life began that way. Even Dinah and Dana were inprested.

(Lincoln) Then when the fighting stopped, creatchers started to apear in the water. The creatchers develleped and groue as time went on. Until at last. One of them was abul to leave the sea and to step into a new world.

Lisa began to wonder how Lincoln knew all of that. Maybe from one of his dinosaur books.

(Lincoln) The fish like things wonder around the earth. Until they became what you guys are. The Long-necks, the Three-horns, The Big-mouths, the Flyers, the Spike-tails, even the Sharp-teeth. Now, Grandpa Longneck well do the rest of the story.

(Grandpa Longneck) The herds migreatted across the land for many years. Until 100 years ago, the plants were getting dry. The herds walked for a long time until they found a place to live. A place that's still full of green.

(Lincoln and Lola) The Great Valley.

(Grandpa Longneck) Yes. It was s great place to live. Until one day, Sharptooth came. And not just any Sharp-tooth. It was the Walking Terror.

(Littlefoot) The same one we defeated on our way here?

Rita and Lynn Sr. were never told about how the gang killed a dinosaur that was feared by all. They were both shocked about that.

(Grandpa Longneck) Yes. And Lincoln. This where Albert comes in. Albert. Would you and Rooter like to tell it?

(Albert) Shere thing. Me, Rooter, and a Long-neck are the 3 Lone Wariers.

(Rooter) Our Long-neck friend was the best of all that he was called The Lone Dinosaur.

(Albert) I shot a arrow on Sharptooth's belly. Boy did that hurt him. I bet what he had for lunch came right out of him.

(Rooter) Me and the Long-neck swang our tails on Sharptooth witch made him fall on his back. He got up and then charged at us.

(Albert) That is until I shot a arrow on his foot. That got him to stop.

(Rooter) We did beat him. But he still lived. However, we met another biter who was the opeset of him. His names was Bowser.

(Albert) And Lincoln. Bowser is the same Sharp-tooth that you know as Chomper's farther.

Lincoln was not suprised but shocked that Albert knows Chomper's father. Even though Bowser told him that he incounted Albert before.

(Rooter) Even though he gave us advice about how to stop Sharptooth, Albert knew that he was getting too old to fight him.

(Albert) We all knew it was Time for me to give up the Time Stone. I knew Rita wouldn't beleave me if I told her about the stone. But you Lincoln were the only one who likes dinosaurs more than the rust of the family.

(Lincoln) Really?

(Albert) Yes

(Grandpa Longneck) 3 days later after Albert left, a earthquake started. The ground opened as something came out of it. It was a rock that looked like a Long-neck. It even had Sharp-tooth teeth on the neck. They called it **"Saurus Rock"**.

(Tickles) Saurus Rock.

(Grandpa Longneck) It stands to this very day. Watching over our valley. When the mist clears away, you can see Saurus Rock over in the outskirts of The Great Valley.

Everyone looked at the mountains and saw Saurus Rock over in the horizen.

(Grandpa Longneck) They do say however, if anything ever happened to Saurus Rock, BAD LUCK will fall upond The Great Valley.

The gang started to beleave that it was true until Grandma Longneck came.

(Grandma Longneck) Grandpa Longneck. Are you filling these childrens minds with nonsence? Espeshely right before bedtime?

(Cera) Good timing. I almost beleave that crazy thing. Alright. Come on you twins. Or Grandpa Topps is going to get mad.

So Cera led the twin Three-horns back to her nesting ground.

(Ducky) We better go to.

(Tickles) See you later.

Ducky and Tickles rode on Spike as he took them to their nesting ground.

(Petrie) Me better go to.

With that, Petrie flew back to his nest. Rooter left as well. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck led Littlefoot and the Louds to their nesting ground. When they got there, they all went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Doc

**Chapter 3: Doc**

All semed to be lost when a T-rex came into The Great Valley. All the Leaf-eaters paniced as the T-rex have eaten it's lunch and it's lunch was a Three-horn. A Long-neck child and his mother were stuck from tripping over some sticks and they couldn't get up.

(Mother) Somebody.

(Child) HELP US!

Just then, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola leaped out of their hiding spot and came face to face with the T-rex.

(Child) Mother. It's The Lone wariers.

Littlefoot ran to the T-rex and swang his tail on him. Even though his tail was smail, it damaged the T-rex really bad. Lincoln and Lola grabbed some arrows from their golden quivers and shot many of them on the T-rex. No matter how many arrow came out, the quivers were never empty.

Littlefoot then stomped on the T-rexes head really hard that it made the T-rex fall onto it's belly with it's mouth wide open. Lincoln and Lola then fired some arrows into the T-rexes mouth witch knocked out all of it's teeth. Not only that, the fall made the arrows on it's front hurt even more.

The T-rex became so scared of the 3 children that it ran away from the valley. The mother and her son got up from their ingers and looked at the 3 kids as the other dinosaurs came. The dinosaurs thanked the children for getting rid of the T-rex and the mother gave them a ride on her head.

Do you think that really happened? Wong. It was all a dream. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola all woke up from that dream.

(Littlefoot) Whoa. That was some dream.

(Lincoln) Can you beleave we did that?

(Lola) Us as the Lone Wariers. That was amazing.

But they went back to sleep sence they almost woke up Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. But they still couldn't stop thinking about that dream.

* * *

The next morning, The gang were all together playing with some fallen leaves sense it's the first day of fall in The Land Before Time. Dana and Dinah were having so much fun with the fallen leave that they wanted more.

(Dana and Dinah) More tree-stars. More tree-stars.

(Cera) You want more? Then let Aunty Cera take it from here.

Cera ran to a tree at full speed and knocked soe leaves down. But she didn't see that Spike had let the baby twins on him and putted them on top of another tree. The twins then started to shake a branch and made lots of leaves fall down. Cera then saw them and ran to the tree. But still the gang had fun. At least they did until Topps came with a angery look on his face.

(Topps) What so you kids think you're doing? This is the time of the changing tree-stars. We should be saving many as we can before they get too dry and disapear when the cold-times start. And as for you Cera. You should be watching the twins.

(Cera) I am watching them.

(Topps) Then where are they?

The twins then fell down from the tree and landed on Topps' head.

(Topps) Fist you almost let them go into the mouth of a gator and now you let them go up high in a tree and they fall down?

(Cera) Well. I. Uhh.

(Topps) That's your 2nd strike Cera. One more and you're done.

With that, Topps left. Cera then looked at the twins.

(Cera) Nice going. You almost got me in troble again.

(Petrie) What we do now?

(Lincoln) I know. We can play Lone wariers. Me, Lola, and Littlefoot will be the Lone Wariers. One of you will be a Sharp-tooth and the rest we be the ones getting chased until we come to save you.

(Cera) Well who's going to be the Sharp-tooth?

(Lola) Maybe some who's the strongest. The toughest. And bestest of this herd.

Cera imeadetlie knew what Lola was talking about. Her. Cera then started to act like a Sharp-tooth.

(Cera) I'm going to get you. Rareareare.

Dana and Dinah were the first to run from Cera. The others joined in and Cera chased them all. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were thinking about how they should make their entrence.

(Lincoln) We gotta make a big enternce.

Just then, they saw a log on the top of a hill.

(Lola) That should work.

Cera have cornered the others in a dead end of the rocky ground under the log.

(Ducky) HELP US!

(Tickles) SOMEBODY SAVE US!

That's when Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola apered on the log.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola) Never fear. The Lone Wariers are here.

However, the log broke and all 3 of them fell down. The others gasped as Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were about to hit the hard ground. But then something grabbed Littlefoot by his tail as Lincoln and Lola held onto his front legs. Then Littlefoot was placed back down safely with Lincoln and Lola on his back. The 3 looked up and saw a old Long-neck behind them.

(Old Long-neck) You kids alright?

(Lincoln) Yeah. Thank you for saving us.

(Old Long-neck) Don't mentchon it. The name's Doc.

Just then, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck came with Topps and the rest of Lincoln's sisters.

(Grandpa Longneck) Why Littlefoot. What happened here?

(Littlefoot) Me, Lincoln, and Lola were walking across this rotten log and then it broke and we fell until Doc here came just in time and saved us.

(Cera) Well I could have saved you. But I guess I was too far away to do that.

(Grandma Longneck) How can we thank you for saving our grandson and his human friends?

(Doc) No need for thanks. Just doing my job.

(Topps) Well I say that he should leave.

(Grandpa Longneck) My friend. There's no need to send him out. Doc can stay as long as he wants to.

(Topps) NO! It's the time of the changing tree-stars. We need to be saving as much food as we can before the cold-times start.

(Grandpa Longneck) Oh I'm sorry about he's saying about you Doc.

(Doc) No worries. Some others did the same thing.

Doc then left as the rest of Lincoln's sisters looked at him and Lola.

(Lori) Lincoln. Lola. We're glad you're alright but just be more careful next time.

(Lincoln) We will. But where's Mom and Dad?

(Lynn Jr.) They're exploreing the rest of the valley. And I think Pop Pop is doing some catching up with Rooter.

(Lola) Yeah. It's been a long time sense they last saw each other.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck then left with the sisters as Lincoln and Lola went back to the others to rezome their game. However, they didn't know the Screech, Thud, Strut, and Ozzy were spying on them from a tree on the opeset side if the canyon.

(Screech) Did you see that?

(Thud) Yeah. That was Doc. The Long-neck of the 3 Lone Wariers. The kids said that Rooter was here to.

Strut wasn't listening sense he was chomping on some tree-stars. He was eating the dry ones. It wasn't long until Ozzy saw what Strut was doing and punched Strut on his face.

(Ozzy) SPIT THAT STUFF OUT YOU GREEN FOOD MENES!

(Strut) Ozzy i'm

(Screech) Relaxe. You only need to eat green food if we can't find any eggs. But we always find enough eggs for you to eat.

(Ozzy) He's right. No brother of mine is going to eat green stuff.

(Thud) Not with you around. Besides. You showed us how you 2 got in The Great Valley.

(Strut) Well i'm more conserned about Red Claw. What does he want with us?

(Ozzy) Red Claw told me everything. Even if he's already the next Walking Terror, those kids are still most wanted to the other Sharp-teeth. It's because of him that we have gotten stranger. We even got all the eggs we can eat.

(Thud) Red Claw can even terrorice the entire world with us on his side. He may not be as strong as Sharptooth was but he's already scaring other biters. We're the Walking Terror Army.

(Strut) Walking? But some others in the army are Flying Sharp-teeth.

(Thud) Then i'll have Red Claw come up with another name. But after we find what about Doc, Rooter, and this Albert.

(Screech) Yes. The Lone Wariers are inportment at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4: Legend of The Lone Dinosaur

**Chapter 4: The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur**

About 3 minutes later, Doc was eating some tree-stars without anybody else. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola saw Doc and ran to talk to him.

(Littlefoot) Hay Doc.

Doc stopped eating and turned his head to look at the 3 children.

(Lola) We gust wanted to say thanks again for saving us.

(Doc) No need for thanks kids.

(Lincoln) If you want more food there's

(Doc) Many over there. No need to tell me. Been here before.

(Littlefoot) You have?

(Lincoln) Uhh where did you get that scar?

(Doc) Cut myself on a Sharp-tooth claw.

(Lincoln) Hay. What a minute. Doc. I see it now. You're the 3rd Lone warier.

(Doc) Kid. How do you know the Lone Wariers?

(?) Maybe from us.

Doc knew who said that. He turned around and saw both Albert and Rooter behind him.

(Doc) Well well well. If it isn't Albert and Rooter. It's great to see you 2 again.

(Albert) It's great to see you too Doc.

(Rooter) Welcome back.

(Doc) Kids. I think I hear your friends calling. I got catching up to do with mine.

(Lincoln) Ok. See you later.

With that, the 3 kids left.

* * *

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tickles, and even Dana and Dinah were playing in a bubble goo pit. Sence it's not like quicksand or the tar pits, it was safe for them to play in.

Ducky hopped from bubble to bubble over to the other side of the goo.

(Ducky) See? It is not very hard. Nope, nope, nope.

Cera started hopping across to the other side as Dana and Dinah followed her. However, the 2 twins ended up pushing Cera off of a bubble and she fell into the goo. She then came out of the goo trapped inside a bubble.

(Cera) HEEEEEELP!

Petrie flew over to her and popped the bubble with his beak. Cera then fell back into the goo. But this time she was covered with goo. She then stepped out of it. But then The twins then came and acsidently pushed Cera back in. She got out and looked angry at the twins.

(Cera) Leave me alone you pests. GET LOST!

That got the twins sad.

(Dinah) Cerrie Sorry.

(Dana) Boo Who Dinah.

(Dana and Dinah) Whaaaaaa.

(Ducky) Cera. That was not nice of you. Nope, nope, nope.

Then Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola came.

(Littlefoot) Hay guys. Guess what.

(Cera) WHAT?

(Lincoln) We just found out who Doc is.

(Cera) He's a old dinosaur with no friends. We could have told you that.

(Lola) Wong. Doc is the 3rd Lone warier.

(Cera) Grandma Longneck said it was a mieth. Even if it was true it can't be Doc, Rooter, or Albert. The Lone Wariers existed many years ago. They can't still be alive. Can they?

(Littlefoot) Well we saw Rooter and Albert come by and Doc recenised them.

(Cera) He did? Then it true? All of it?

(Lincoln) It is.

(Cera) But wait. Doc was the best of the 3. He was the Lone Dinosaur.

That got the gang to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Littlefoot) Long ago on a mountain top. A mighty egg was laid.

(Lincoln) Burned by the light of the circle bright and cooled by the forest shade.

(Lola) Then one stormy evning when the icy rain did poor. Out of the egg appeared the leg of The Lone Dinosaur.

(Lincoln) His neck was long and limber, his shoulders broad and lean.

(Lola) His eye was high as the morning sky and his vision, it was leern.

(Littlefoot) He wondered strong and silent accross the valley floor. And everybody called him, " **The Lone Dinosaur"**.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln & Lola) Dinosaur

(Lincoln) His tail was swift as lighting.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln & Lola) Dinosaur

(Lola) His heart was brave and pure.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln & Lola) Dinosaur. Whenever times were frightning, call his name and he'll be there for sure. Lone Dinosaur.

(Lincoln) One day when he was roaming alone out in the wast. A vicious pack of Sharp-teeth came and gobbled up his nest.

(Littlefoot) He tracked that pack of varmints and fought them by the score.

(Lola) He left them lying toothless

(Petrie) Toothless

(Lola) and he gave a mighty ROAR!

(All) Dinosaur

(Littlefoot) He promised his protection

(All) Dinosaur

(Lincoln) To the helpless and the poor.

(All) Dinosaur

(Lola) Whenever there was danger, they'd never be defensless anymore.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, & Lola) This he swore, The Lone Dinosaur.

(All) Dinosaur

(Cera) His tail is swift as lighting.

(All) Dinosaur

(Ducky) His heart is brave and pure.

(All) Dinosaur

(Tickles) Whenever times are fright'ning.

(Petrie) He'll be there to fight the carnivore.

(Lola) The Lone Dinosaur.

(All) YEEEHAAAH!

With that, the song ended.

(Ducky) Wow. All 3 Lone Wariers here in The Great Valley.

(Cera) Maybe Saurus Rock looks just like Doc if we got a good look at it.

Dana and Dinah listened to the gang and got something in their minds.

(Dinah) Dand go go rocky.

(Dana) Dinah we go go rocky now.

The twins then snuck away without the gang knowing.

* * *

Later that night.

(Littlefoot, Lincoln, & Lola) You talking to us? You talking to us? You sure feel up to it friend.

Littlefoot tried to swing his tail like Doc but ended up hitting himself as Lincoln and Lola acedently puched their cheaks. All 3 of them fell on their bellies as Grandpa Longneck came.

(Grandpa Longneck) Alright kids. I know it's nice to meet someone new but it's time to rest for the night.

All 3 of them nodded and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Stone Comepes

**Chapter 5: Stone Comepes**

The next morning, Rita saw Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola still sleeping and went to wake them up. But they were already getting up and saw Rita in front of them.

(Lincoln) Morning Mom.

(Rita) Morning to you to Lincoln. Cera wants to know if Dana and Dinah were here.

(Lincoln) No. They're not. We haven't seen them ether.

Cera then came from behind Rita.

(Cera) What did they say?

(Rita) They haven't seen them.

(Cera) Oh no. I'm going to be in big trouble if I don't find them.

(Littlefoot) WHAT? The twins are gone?

(Lola) We need to find them.

So they 4 kids went to get the others and started to serch.

(Cera) Dinah. Dana.

(Littlefoot) Kids.

(Lincoln) Dinah. Dana. Where are you?

Lincoln then fell on his belly and saw that he tripped over Mis. Maia.

(Lincoln) Sorry Mis. Maia. I wasn't watching where I was going.

(Mis. Maia) No worries Lincoln. At least you didn't brake any of my eggs.

(Lincoln) By the way. Have you seen 2 baby Three-horns anywhere?

(Mis. Maia) Yes. I saw them go that way.

(Lincoln) Thanks

Lincoln then ran back to the others.

(Lincoln) Hay guys. Mis. Maia told me that Dinah and Dana went into The Mysterious Beyond.

(Cera) The Mysterious Beyond? If they get eaten by Sharp-teeth, Dad will never let me live it though.

(Ducky) But why would they go into The Mysterious Beyond?

(Lola) Let's see now. Cera, when did you last see them?

(Cera) Yesterday at the bubbley goo. They pushed me in. I got mad and told them to get lost. Then you, Lincoln, and Littlefoot came and started talking about the Lone Wariers and then we thought about what Saurus Rock looks like and

But then it hit all of them.

(All) SAURUS ROCK!

(Littlefoot) That must be where they're going.

(Lola) But we don't know how to get to Saurus Rock.

Lincoln begane to think how to find Saurus Rock. But then he stopped thinking when he saw Tickles with a shocked face on him.

(Lincoln) You ok Tickles?

(Tickles) Huh. Oh. I'm fine. It's just that something's wong with your Time Stone.

Lincoln looked at the Time Stone and saw that Tickles was right. It was flickering over and over again and again. Then is started to flote in the air like a leaf in the wind.

(Petrie) Oh. What happening?

Lincoln then saw that the Time Stone fell back down and then he held it on his hands and saw a arrow pointing behind him on it. Then more arrows came and then the letters N, E, S, and W apared on the stone. Then the 3 other arrows disappered and the one on the bottem spinned and then stopped on the S. Lincoln then knew what it was.

(Lincoln) Well, well. The Time Stone made a comepes.

(Littlefoot) What's a comepes?

(Lincoln) A comepes is what humans use to tell witch way they're going.

Lincoln turned to where the comepes was pointing and then the letters disapered and the arrow then pointed upwerd.

(Lincoln) Guys. I think it's showing us the path to Saurus Rock.

(Cera) Then that's where we're going.

With that, the gang went on to find the twins and Saurus Rock.

* * *

As Dinah and Dana went on, they were climbing up a mountain.

(Dana) Ha ha. Sorry Rocky.

(Dinah) We go go. Sorry Rocky.

When they got to the top, they saw the path ahead.

(Dinah and Dana) Whoa.

The twins went on. Unaware that Screech, Thud, Strut, and Ozzy were behind them.

(Screech) So i've been spying on those kids some more. Turns out that Doc is the 3rd Lone warier.

(Thud) I knew it.

(Ozzy) That's what Red Claw was expecting. He knew that Doc was the 3rd Lone Warier.

Just Then, a Flying Sharp-tooth from Red Claws army came.

(Flying Sharp-tooth) Hay. Those kids are coming this way. They might be looking for Saurus Rock.

(Thud) So those kids are going to Saurus Rock huh?

(Ozzy) Get Gary-Jack Biter and tell him to find them. But Red Claw wants them alive.

(Flying Sharp-tooth) Yes sir.


	6. Chapter 6: Saurus Rock

**Chapter 6: Saurus Rock**

As the gang made their way up the slope, Cera started to worrie about the twins.

(Cera) This is bad. I don't want them to die out here. They're so little, so young. I remember the day one of them said their first words. "Brighty brighty circel upie owie." I wish I knew what it means.

(Lola) It means the sun is too high and it hurts.

(Cera) How do you know?

(Lola) You know Lana and I are twins. Right?

(Ducky) I am also a twin. 13 of us hatched on the same day. 13 twins.

(Cera) Oh. Ok. What does "No no grampie Topsy gerr." mean?

(Lola) It means don't make Grandpa Topps mad.

(Cera) Ok.

* * *

As the twins went on, they came to a ditch. A BIG one. And it was a long way down. Dinah spotted some rock pillers and then hopped on them to get to the other side and made as Dana did the same thing.

The twins then started playing leapfrog as they went through the forest. They were having so much fun that they both didn't see Gary-Jack Biter behind them. Gary saw them and tried to eat them up. But the twins went through a hole on the bottem of a tree and Gary tried to get though but ended up getting stuck in the hole. The twins then went on to Saurus Rock.

* * *

As the gang kept going, they came to the ditch. The same ditch that the twins hopped over.

(Cera) Oh no. The twins could have never made it to the other side.

(Lincoln) Well the Time Stone says that Saurus Rock is on the other side of the ditch.

(Cera) Yeah but we can't jump over this.

(Ducky) Maybe we can. See those rock pilers? Maybe the twins remembered the bubbly goo and hopped over to the other side.

Docuy then hopped over the pilers and safely got to the other side. Tickles followed Ducky from behind and safely made it as well.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln. You might want to get on my back.

Lincoln got on Littlefoot as e got ready to jump over the pilers. With Lincoln holding on as tiet as he can, Littlefoot leaped from piler to piler and made it safely to the other side.

Yet, Cera and Lola ended up looking down. It was a long way down. And still the 2 of them are afrade of hights.

(Cera) Lola. You might want to get on me as well.

And yet she did. Lucky for both of them, Cera didn't slip and made it across.

Spike was hesitating. He also remembered the goo and knew that he'll never make it.

(Petrie) Come on Spike. Just no look down at bottem if big ditch.

Spike closed his eyes and walked to the ledge. He almost stepped off until Petrie grabbed his tail and pulled on it.

(Petrie) No look down Spike but do look at something.

Spike then opened his eyes and then stepped back and sat down on Petrie.

(Petrie) Not bad for first try.

(Lincoln) Come on Spike. There's food over here.

Spike heard what Lincoln said and leaped from piler to piler safely without being scared.

(Petrie) Wait for Petrie.

Lucky for Petrie, he's a Flyer. So he just flew to the other side as Spike made it and started eating a bush. Suddenly, the pilers started to rumble and then they broke apart until they were nothing but a buntch of fallen rocks.

(Lola) Dang it.

(Tickles) I guess we're taking the long way home.

However, that didn't stop the gang from getting back to finding the twins. As they went through the forest, they saw that the trees were a lot bigger then they remember.

(Cera) I've seen these before. No matter how hard my dad ramed them, he couldn't get any tree-stars to fall down from them.

(Littlefoot) Not even Grandpa can retch them.

Just then, they saw something that looked green.

(Cera) Sence when did tree-truncks turn green.

(Lincoln) I don't think that's a tree-trunck.

(Petrie) It no look like tree-trunck ether.

They didn't know this but it's Gary-Jack Biter stuck from trying to eat the twins. As he got unstuck, he saw the gang and they saw him.

(Littlefoot) It's Gary. Let's get out of here.

Gary tried to grab them but he missed.

(Gary-Jack Biter) Come back here you littles. Red Claw has something to show you.

The gang weren't falling for that trick. They ran as fast as they could until Gary wasn't looking where he was going and slamed his head on some trees really hard witch knocked him out. The gang saw what happened.

(Lincoln) It's a good thing Sharp-teeth aren't very smart.

Then the Time Stone started to glow again. Lincoln grabbed it and saw that the comepess was telling them to go up ahead. So Lincoln went ahead and saw what he thinks he saw.

(Lincoln) Guys. Look. We made it to Saurus Rock.

The others came and saw that Lincoln was right.

(Lola) Wow. Saurus Rock really does look like Doc.

(Cera) Yeah. But enough of that. Where's Dinah and Dana?

It didn't take too long to find them. The twins were on the top of Saurus Rock.

(Dinah) Cerrie looky usie.

(Dana) Dana Dinah uppie.

(Dana and Dinah) Weeeeeee.

(Lola) They said look at them. They are very high up.

(Cera) Yeah twins. So don't fall.

But they didn't listen and started rolling with both of them holding onto each other and they were close to the ledge.

(All) Oh no.

(Cera) Hang on twins. We're coming.

The gang ran as fast as they could and started to climb up Saurus Rock. Petrie flew to the top to make shere the twins don't fall.

(Petrie) Roll other way. Roll other way.

But they didn't listen and got closer to the ledge.

(Cera) Hang on twins. Auntie Cera's coming.

The gang made it to the Sharp-tooth teeth and saw that the twins were about to fall. Petrie tried to push them back but they were too strong and rolled off the ledge and Petrie fell with them. They landed on the others and it made the stone tooth they were on fall off as well. The stone tooth landed on its sharp bottom with a thud. Lucky for the gang, they were alright. But the tooth then crombled up and brock into tiny pebbles.

(Dana and Dinah) Uh oh. Oops.

(Tickles) Oh no.

(Lola) What have we done?


	7. Chapter 7: Not very smart

**Chapter 7: Not very smart**

Now that the twins are back under Cera's watch, the gang made their way back to the valley. Dinah and Dana were upset about what happened to Saurus Rock. It didn't take too long for Cera to see them like that.

(Cera) Don't worry. It's not your fault Saurus Rock got broken. It's Lincoln's fault.

(Lincoln) What?

(Cera) If you haven't talked about the Lone Wariers and made us think what Saurus Rock looked like, none of this would have happened.

(Dinah) Cerrie say go.

(Dana) We go bye-bye.

(Cera) Uhh. Lola. What did the little dears say?

(Lola) They uhh said that uhh you uhh told...them to uhh get...lost.

(Cera) Wait. I did. So it's my fault Saurus Rock got broken. Dinah, Dana, not a word about this to Grandpa Topps. Ok? When he gets mad, he's scarier than a Sharp-tooth. But now that I think about it, a Sharp-tooth can be really more scarier than him.

(Ducky) Uhh. Cera. Gary-Jack Biter is behind you.

Ducky was right. Gary was closing in on the gang.

(Cera) Nice try Ducky. That old trick won't work on me. And you even almost sound just like a Sharp-tooth.

Gary was so close to Cera that his sulivu came out of his mouth and landed on Cera's head.

(Cera) Hay. Is it starting to rain?

But as Cera looked up, she finally saw Gary.

(Cera) AAAHHH! Sharp-tooth spit. Gary spitted on me. YUCK!

The gang then made a run for it. As they kept on running, Lincoln saw a log that was big enough to hide all of them from Gary.

(Lincoln) Quick guys. In here.

The gang all ran inside the log and Gary couldn't find them anywhere.

(Gary-Jack Biter) Where are they? Come out kidys. Red Claw wants to see you.

He then started snifing the air for the gang.

(Petrie) It dark in here.

(Ducky) It is good thing that Sharp-teeth are not very smart. Yep, yep, yep.

Gary then calt their sence.

(Gary-Jack Biter) They're hiding in that log.

(Ducky) Hay. What is this?

Ducky poked her head out of a hole from the top of the log. But then saw that Gary has found them. Gary grabbed the log with his mouth and shoke it to make the gang fall out of it. Gary then through the log to the ledge of the big ditch faceing up and then fell into the ditch with the gang still in it. However, the logs front and back both got stuck on both sides of the ditches walls.

(Littlefoot) Where are we now?

(Lola) I don't know. It's still dark in here.

(Lincoln) You think we're in his stumeck?

(Dinah and Dana) YUCKY! YUCKY!

Tickles had his eyes closed when the log was moving. Now that it's over, he opened them and saw that everyone is still inside the log. He then saw the hole and popped his head out and saw that they were over the ditch. He then walked out of the hole as Petrie followed him.

(Petrie) Hay. No problem now. You guys can walk across big ditch.

At that responce, Ducky moved herself out of the hole and began to walk across the log. The twins then came out with Cera and Lola behind them. The twins then looked down and saw that they were really high up.

(Dinah and Dana) Whoa.

(Cera) MOVE IT!

From what Cera said, the twins began to walk to the other side. Tickles was hesitating. He was worried if he might fall down and kill himself.

(Petrie) Hay. Tickles know how to swim?

(Tickles) Yes.

(Petrie) If you fall, there skinny little river you might land in. Maybe.

Tickles looked at the bottom of the ditch. There really is a skinny river at the bottom. But it looked see skinny that even if Tickles landed in it, it would be to skinny for him to land in it. Now he was not hesitated but inoried at Petrie.

(Tickles) Oh thank you. I feel so much better now.

Tickles then walked to the other side with Cera and Lola behind him. When they all made it across, Littlefoot came out of the log with Lincoln behind him. As they got out, Spike tried to get out as well but them got stuck.

(Littlefoot) Come on Spike. You can do it.

(Lincoln) Come on. Ata boy. Ata boy. You're not stuck are you?

Yes he was. Lincoln then knew he had to help him. So Lincoln walked over to Spike and grabbed his front feet and started to pull with all his might.

But things were about to get worse now that Gary has found the gang.

(Lola) Lincoln. Spike. Gary is back.

Lincoln and Spike looked behind them and saw that Lola was right.

(Lincoln) Come on Spike. Move.

Lincoln pulled as hard as he can as Spike moved. That got him out of the hole and the 2 ran across the log. Gary tried to bite them but they were too fast and Gary missed them and bit the log insted. Lincoln and Spike got to the other side as Gary started to follow them. But then the log broke and fell down with Gary still on it. The gang watched Gary fall to his doom and then he landed on the ground with big thud. Lola's body was starting to shake from looking down at the bottom of the ditch.

(Lola) That's why I don't like hights.

(Tickles) It's a good thing Sharp-teeth aren't very smart.

* * *

After the long walk, the gang has finally made it back to The Great Valley.

(Cera) I thought we'd never make it home.

(Lincoln) As long as we don't tell Topps the twins ran away we should be fine.

(?) Ran away?

Everyone looked up ahead and saw Topps in front of them with a angry look on his face.

(Topps) Cera. Did the twins really run away?

(Dinah) We go go.

(Dana) Sorry Rocky.

(Topps) SAURUS ROCK? THE TWINS WENT TO SAURUS ROCK?

(Lola) What? Topps can speak twin?

(Topps) Cera. Saurus Rock is part of The Mysterious Beyond. And yet you let them wonder there. That's your 3rd and final strike Cera. I gave you one job to look after the twins and you failed. Now you march yourself home right now. Arparently you still need to be looked after yourself. Loseing the twins. I'VE NEVER HEARD OF SUCH A THING

with that, Cera went home. Lincoln started to feel upset about what he said before Topps came.

(Lincoln) Me and my big mouth.

(Ducky) Do not worry Lincoln. It is not your fault. It is just bad luck. Just like what Littlefoot's grandfather said if anything happened to Saurus Rock. First we have bad luck. The the whole Great Valley will have bad luck. Then maybe the whole dinosaur world will have bad luck. Maybe even the whole universe will have bad luck. In fact, maybe even the whole multiverse will have bad luck.

Now Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were afrade if all will happen. As the others left, the 3 went back to Littlefoot's nesting ground where Lori and Lynn Sr. were waiting for them.

(Lincoln) Hay dad, Lori.

(Lynn Sr.) Finally. I thought I was going to have to look for you. Where did you go?

(Lori) Probbely out adventuring like they always do.

(Littlefoot) We had enough adventures for today. The sun's setting. We're too tiered now.

With that. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola got to Littlefoot's resting hole and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Luck

**Chapter 8: Bad Luck**

When Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola woke up the next morning, they saw that they were on Saurus Rock. But how did they get here? The 3 then saw that they were on one of the Sharp-tooth teeth. Sodenly, the tooth started to romble and then fell off Saurus Rock just like the last one did with them still on it. As the tooth landed on the ground, the rest of Saurus Rock began to tomble and then broke into many peaces.

The 3 kids then screamed as They saw that they were back at Littlefoot's nesting ground and that they woke up from a bad dream. Grandpa Longneck heard them and woke up as well and looked at the 3.

(Grandpa Longneck) Is something wong children?

(Littlefoot) It's nothing Grandpa. Just a bad dream.

(Lincoln) Say. Uhh Grandpa Longneck.

(Grandpa Longneck) Yes Lincoln?

(Lincoln) Say you're having a lot of bad luck. What if Saurus Rock got broken? If somebody broke it?

(Grandpa Longneck) Oh ho Lincoln. You remember what I said? If anything ever happens to Saurus Rock, Bad Luck will disend apond The Great Valley.

As Grandpa Longneck went back to sleep, Lola started to get nervese about the valley.

(Lola) Say guys. What if that story is true. What if bad luck will happen?

(Lincoln) Then it will be our fault. If we tell everybody else about what we did if bad luck does appen, we won't be ledgends anymore. We'll be outcasts and be hated forever.

(Littlefoot) You're right Lincoln. We can't tell the grown-ups about this.

So the 3 then went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola found Petrie getting some breakfast from a tree.

(Lincoln) Hay Petrie.

Petrie flew to the 3 and landed on stick from the same tree he was getting tree-stars from.

(Petrie) Morning guys.

Lincoln told Petrie about the dream he, Lola, and Littlefoot had last night. About a minute later, Petrie was shocked about the whole bad luck thing.

(Petrie) Bad luck?

(Lola) Yeah. Ever sense we got back from Saurus Rock.

(Petrie) Petrie no belive in bad luck.

But then Ducky came with a leaf tied to her bill.

(Lincoln) Ducky. What happened to your bill?

(Ducky) I got it stuck in a bee have.

Then Spike and Tickles came with leaves tied to their tails.

(Lincoln) What about Spike's tail? And yours too Tickles.

(Tickles) Same thing as Ducky.

(Littlefoot) You don't call that bad luck Petrie?

(Petrie) Nope.

But then Petrie slipped and fell into a hole on the tree and then he came with bees stinging his back. Lucky his wings didn't get stung, but his back really hurts now. Lincoln took out a first aid kit from his backpack and then took out a bandage and putted it on Petrie's back.

(Petrie) Ok. Petrie belive now. Bad luck real.

Then Cera came as she saw what happened to Petrie.

(Cera) Hay guys. Having bad luck?

(Lincoln) You can say that again Cera.

In fact, all this bad luck has gotten the gang to sing a song that came into their head.

(Littlefoot) If the mountain starts to blow its top, that's bad luck

(Ducky) If the sky water starts to fall and it just wont stop that's bad luck.

(Cera) Geerr. If your feet get coght in bubbuly goo.

(Lola) And you're stuck no mater what you do.

(Petrie) If a Spike-tail sits on top of you.

(All) That's bad luck.

(Lincoln) Hit it Spike.

(Spike) Buh buh Buh buh Buh buh Buh buh. Buh Buh, Buh Buh.

(Tickles) If the log falls down wheal you cross the creak, that bad luck.

(Spike) Buh buh buh

(All) Bad luck

(Ducky) If a bee leaves a booboo on your beak, that's bad luck

(Spike) Buh buh buh

(All) Bad luck.

(Lincoln) If a big wind comes and blows and blows.

(Petrie) And it drops a rock on your tows.

(Ducky) If a bumbuly bug flies up your nose.

(All) That's bad luck.

(Spike) Buh buh buh

(All) Bad luck. When things go wong and you feel luck you're caursed.

(Spike) Buh buh buh.

(All) Bad luck.

(Ducky) It could get better.

(Lola) Yeah. But it's gonna get worse first.

(Lincoln) When a earthquake switches up your home, that's bad luck.

(Spike) Buh buh

(All) Bad luck

(Cera) When a Sharp-tooth finds you all alone, that's bad luck.

(Spike) Buh buh

(All) Bad luck

(Littlefoot) When he chaces you into the streem.

(Tickles) And you mouth won't work when you try to scream.

(Cera) And stuck in the middle of a very scarey dream.

(All) AAAAHHHH! That's bad luck.

(Spike) Buh buh Buh buh Buh buh Buh buh.

(All) Bad luck

(Spike) Buh buh Buh buh Buh buh Buh buh buh.

(All) Bad luck

(Spike) Buh buh Buh buh Buh buh BUH buh.

(All) Bad Bad Bad Bad luck.

With that, the song ended.

(Littlefoot) You see? Ever sencs we got back From Saurus Rock. When we broke off one of the Sharp-tooth teeth.

(Cera) The only bad luck I had before we broke Saurus Rock was to watch those crazy twins.

That's when Dana and Dinah came out of nowhere.

(Dinah) Cerrie. Grandpy Topsy

(Dana) Go go home.

(Lola) Uhh. Topps wants you home.

(Cera) See? Now the twins are in carge of me. And because of what we did, now my dad treets me like a baby.

With that, Cera went home.

(Lincoln) See guys. Bad luck is already happening all over The Great Valley.

(Ducky) But so fare we are the only ones with bad luck.

(Lola) I don't think so. Follow me.


	9. Chapter 9: The Storm

**Chapter 9: The Storm**

When the gang got to the place Lola led them, they saw that one of the watering holes has gone dry. The grown-ups were there too.

(Topps) Now what is it that made the watering place dry up?

(Grandpa Longneck) Maybe the last earthquake last night moved it under the ground. There's no need to worry about it. There's pleanty of water in the valley.

(Topps) Yes. But this watering place was the coolest and the clearest.

(Mama Swimmer) Oh why did this one had to be the one to dry up?

(Kosh) Very bad luck if I do say.

Just then. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola saw Albert, Doc, and Rooter not too far away and ran to them.

(Lincoln) Hay Pop Pop. How's it going with Doc and Rooter?

(Albert) It's going good Lincoln.

(Lincoln) Say. Are you 3 having bad luck?

(Doc) Something wong with a little bad luck kid?

(Lincoln) Yes.

(Lola) Say you're having a lot of bad luck because Saurus Rock got broken.

(Rooter) Saurus Rock broke?

(Littlefoot) Just one of the Sharp-tooth teeth fell off.

(Lincoln) This wouldn't have happened if those twins haven't wondered into The Mysterious Beyond.

(Doc) Don't blamb yourself kid. There's a chance that not you kids but the 3 of us will get blamed.

(Littlefoot) What?

(Rooter) Not everyone belives in The Lone Wariers. Even in The Mysterious Beyond. When I was around some places, a tornado struck the place and everyone blamed it on me.

(Albert) Even when all 3 of us are together, we get blamed for whatever happens.

(Littlefoot) But what if you want to fix the bad luck?

(Albert) Only change what you can. execpt what you can't change and move on. If you don't want to move on, then you're stuck with the same problem forever. And your old live will be done.

That got all 3 of the kids in a shock state. But they didn't know that Screech, Thud, and the Egg-eaters were watching from a nearby tree.

(Screech) So Saurus Rock is broken.

(Ozzy) Ha ha. Those kids are in for it now. With so much bad luck, the pearents will have no chorese but to leave The Great Valley.

(Thud) And those kids will finally be in Red Claw's tummy.

(Strut) I wouldn't mind getting something for my tummy.

Strut was about to eat a tree-star. Ozzy saw what Strut was doing and strangeled him.

(Ozzy) STRUT! How many times do we need to go over this? No green stuff. Only eggs.

(Thud) Now that you menchened it, there's nest over there. The mother isn't around so now will be the best time to get some eggs.

Ones again, Strut had faced defeat as he and Ozzy made it to the nest and ate all of the eggs in it.

* * *

As the day went on, the sky was getting all cloudy. then it got all windy. And the clouds were swerling around. The rest of Lincoln's sisters knew what this storm means. A tornado is coming.

(Lori) A tornado? In the middle of fall? How's that poseble?

(Lynn Jr.) It doesn't matter. We need shelter.

So the 9 began to find shelter. Just then they saw Cera coming by.

(Cera) Dana. Dinah. WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU!

(Lori) Cera. You need to find shelter.

(Cera) Not without Dinah and Dana.

(Lana) Cera. We live in Tornado Ally. We know how to stay safe from tornados. You need to find shelter right now.

(Cera) NO! If I live the twins out in this wind, Dad will kill me.

Just then, she got lucky as Dinah and Dana were coming her way.

(Dinah and Dana) Cerrie. Cerrie.

(Cera) Don't worry. Aunty Cera's here.

Cera grabbed the twins with her mouth and began to find shelter. Just then she saw Topps not too far away.

(Topps) Cera. CERAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cera ran as fast as she could to Topps and took shelter under him as Lincoln's sisters found shelter for themselves in some rocks that were able to hold them.

Lynn Sr. and Rita were taking shelter underneath Grandpa Longneck.

(Lynn Sr.) Rita. Where's Lincoln and Lola?

(Rita) I don't know. they might be somewhere with Littlefoot.

(Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot. LITTLEFOOT!

Of cores, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola havn't found shelter yet. They were walking through the wind as it was getting stronger.

(Lincoln) I can't find any shelter. Lola, do you see any shelter?

(Lola) The wind is too strong. I can't find any shelter at all.

Sodenly, the wind started to sweil around. And then it got worse. It was a real tornado.

(Littlefoot) Lincoln? Is that what a tornado looks like?

(Lincoln) It is a tornado. And we still don't have shelter and it's coming this way.

All 3 kids were now panicing. It was too late to find shelter now. But then they saw Doc coming their way as he lowered his head.

(Doc) In here kids.

The 3 children got under Doc and he made a great shelter. Lincoln saw Albert and Rooter close by and that they found shelter under some big rocks.

Screech and Thud and the Egg-eaters were still in the valley when the storm started. But they found shelter in cave on the base of The Great Wall.

(Screech) Look at that sweiling wind. It's making a big mess all over the valley. Those kids have really done it this time.

(Thud) Yes. This storm will be able to get them out of The Great Valley and into The Mysterious Beyond.

(Ozzy) The only thing I hate about this storm is that it's crushing all of those tasty eggs.

Ozzy was right. Some eggs were seen getting smashed from the storm because some of the mothers didn't make it to their nests in time. 2 eggs however flew into the cave and landed on both Egg-eaters hands.

(Thud) Well well. I guess this bad luck is good luck for you Oz.

(Strut) Why couldn't it be tree-stars?

(Ozzy) STRUT! We both got lucky and we both have 2 eggs. Now eat.

Strut did as he was told and ate both eggs as Ozzy ate the other 2.

Finally, the tornado stopped and the storm was over. Everyone got out of their shelters and looked around.

Cera got out from under Topps as Dinah and Dana followed her.

(Dinah) Cerrie. Cerrie. Usie.

(Dana) No no blowy.

(Topps) Yes. it's great that Cera didn't let you blow away. You have redeamed yourself Cera. I'm very proud at you.

Cera was happy that she redeemed herself as she and Topps nuzzled.

Lincoln, Lola and Littlefoot got out from under Doc as they saw Grandpa Longneck not too far away. And he saw them.

(Grandpa Longneck) Littlefoot. Are you alright?

(Littlefoot) We're find Grandpa.

(Lincoln). That's not all.

(Lola) Doc saved us again.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well then I thank you again Doc.

(Doc) No need for thanks.

As Albert, Rooter, Rita, Lynn Sr. and the rest of Lincoln's sisters got out from hiding with the rest of dinosaurs, everyone looked alover the valley. There were fallen trees, leaves, and smashed eggs everywhere.

(Grandpa Longneck) Just look at our valley. Well. looking at it won't get it cleaned up.

As everyone started to cleen up the mess, something got into Topps' mind.

(Topps) Mighty strang the way things are happening lately. Take this storm for instens. And I bet it has to do with 3 strangers who came into the valley in the first place.

(Grandpa Longneck) Now now. Mr. Three-horn. There's no need to blame them for all this.

(Mama Swimmer) I agree with the Three-horn.

(Kosh) Yeah. Everything was fine until they showed up.

(Mis. Maia) Yes. They're bad luck.

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were puzzled about what the grown-ups were saying. That got not only Lola but also Littlefoot and Lincoln mad.

(Littlefoot) ALBERT, DOC, AND ROOTER ARE THE KINDEST PEOPLE WE KNOW!

(Lincoln) JUST BECAUSE A STORM CAME DOESN'T MEEN THEY'RE THE ONES WHO CAUSED IT!

(Lola) WHAT ALL OF YOU ARE SAYING IS FALES! THEY'RE NOT BAD LUCK!

(Topps) I'm not saying that they are. All i'm saying is that they brout bad luck to the valley.

(Littlefoot) DOC SAVED ALL 3 OF US! ROOTER HELPED ME GET OVER MY MOTHER! AND ALBERT IS LINCOLN'S GRANDFATHER!

(Lincoln) YOU CAN'T BLAME THEM OVER SOMETHING THEY DIDN'T DO!

(Grandma Longneck) Children. Pleace calm down.

(Lola) THEY'RE THE NICEST PEOPLE EVER! AND YET YOU BLAME THEM FOR THEY DIDN'T DO!

The 3 then ran off. They found Cera with Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tickles who are just now coming out from shelter.

(Petrie) Petrie never seen sweiling tornado before.

(Tickles) Me nether. Not even in The Land Of Mists.

(Ducky) I have not seen that ether. Nope, nope, nope.

Spike groned in his way of saying that he hasn't seen a tornado ether.

(Lola) And now everyone is blaming Pop Pop, Doc, and Rooter on it. And we don't want them to be blamed on this.

(Cera) If the grown-ups want to blame Albert, Doc, and Rooter, why not let them?

(Littlefoot) Because they're going to chase Doc and Rooter out of here. And Albert won't be able to return to this world.

(Lincoln) And we do want any of that to happen.

(Cera) Well we can't just tell them that we caused all of this lowzzy bad luck.

(Littlefoot) Then Me, Lincoln, and Lola are going to fix it.

(Lola) Like any other Lone Warier would do.

(Lincoln) We're going to fix Saurus Rock and nothing is going to stop us.

With that, the 3 made their way back to Saurus Rock. Cera was shocked about what she just heard. But that didn't stop her from getting back to cleaning up. She used her horn to pick up a small log and tossed it in the air. But it ended up hitting other logs and they fell on to the gang.

(Cera) OH! Why did this have to happen? Guys. We need to get back to Saurus Rock.

(Ducky) But Cera. We just got back yesterday.

(Cera) Well we're going back. We can't let Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola do this themselves.

Dinah and Dana were running strate to the remaining members of the gang. Cera knew they wanted to be with her. But what the gang was going to do is dangerous.

(Cera) You 2 wait with your mother. Aunty Cera has something inpotent to do.

With that, the twins went back to their mother as the gang went to find the grown-ups.


	10. Chapter 10: When you're on your own

**Chapter 10: When you're on your own**

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola have already gotten to the path to Saurus Rock. This time they didn't need the Time Stone to show them the way. They remembered the path by heart.

(Lincoln) See? We don't need anybody. We can do this ourselves.

(Lola) Yeah. We can fix Saurus Rock without the others.

(Littlefoot) We're doing this like any other Lone Warier will do.

(Lincoln) Now that I think about it. I wonder if all the lone dinosaurs talk out loud to themselves.

(Littlefoot) They must. It could be really quiet if they didn't.

In fact, all 3 of them liked being alone. That got them to make up a song and started to sing.

(Littlefoot) When you're on your own, life is so exiting.

(Lincoln) When you're on your own, the world is big and wide.

(Lola) You can do what you want. And go where you like.

(All) With just your shadow by your side.

(Lola) When you're on your own, you can yell and luagh and haller.

(Lincoln) When you're on your own, you're feeling strong and free.

(Littlefoot) You can play all night, and sleep all day.

(All) And be whatever you want to be.

(Lincoln) You can be a hero. Bold and brave.

(Lola) With lots of grand adventures.

(Littlefoot) And the whole world to save.

But then the 3 children started to miss the others. Going into The Mysterious Beyond without the others or the grown-ups was different than before. They kept going as they kept singing the same song but in a different way.

(All) When you're on your own, you have to be the grown-up.

(Lincoln) Because there's no one there to tell you what to do.

(Lola) But you miss your friends, when daylight end.

(Littlefoot) And there's no one there to care for you.

(All) It's kind of lonely. When you're on your own. When you're on your own. On your own.

As the song ended, the 3 went on to Saurus Rock. And now they wish the others were with them.

* * *

At Littlefoot's nesting place, Albert, Doc, and Rooter were talking to Grandpa Longneck and Topps. Along with Rita, Lynn Sr. and the rest of Lincoln's sisters.

(Grandpa Longneck) So that's it? You're leaving? And Albert. You're saying that you can't come back to this world?

(Albert) Yep. No need to cause trouble.

(Topps) Yeah. You better leave.

(Grandpa Longneck) I'm sorry this had to happen to you Albert. And for Doc and Rooter. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola are going to miss the both of you.

(Doc) They're such good kids.

(Rooter) If it weren't for me, Littlefoot would still be upset about his mother by now.

(Rita) I'm sorry about what happened Dad.

(Albert) It's ok Rita. Not everyone believes in The Lone Wariers. We're used to being blamed for these kind of things.

Just then. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tickles bursted into the place in a panic state.

(Cera) Daddy. Grandpa Longneck. Lori.

(Lori) Cera? What's up with you?

(Lynn Sr.) Where's Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola?

(Ducky) They went back to Saurus Rock.

(Topps) Wait. What do mean went back?

(Cera) Well...you see. When Dinah and Dana went to Saurus Rock, we followed them. We saw them on the top and climed up as well to get them. But they fell on all of us witch made one of the Sharp-tooth teeth fall off and brake.

(Topps) WHAT?

(Grandpa Longneck) So the stories I told are true?

(Tickles) All of them. First the 8 of us and now the rest of the valley.

Then everyone started to here footsteps. They all looked and saw the rest of The Great Valley resedents. Even Kosh.

(Cera) Uhh. How much did you hear?

(Kosh) Everything. But don't worry. We understand. What you kids did was a mistake.

(Cera) What?

(Kosh) Everyone makes mistakes. Even if they're legends. Like that time you kids caused that rockslide that made a hole in The Great Wall. That was a mistake.

(Tickles) What?

(Cera) You weren't with us when that happened.

(Tickles) Oh.

(Kosh) And Doc. Albert. Rooter. We're sorry for blaming you for all this.

(Doc) Apolege acepted. But I'll be leaving anyway.

(Kosh) And another thing. About Sharptooth the Walking Terror. Doc, you still remember his brother who was on our side?

(Doc) Bowser? I remember him.

(Albert) What? Bowser is Sharptooth's brother? Lincoln never told me that.

(Kosh) He didn't think you'd understand. But we did when Rooter told us.

(Cera) What?

(Rooter) When Albert left, Bowser told us that Sharptooth was his brother. But he gave advise about how to stop Sharptooth. So we acepted him. I ended up telling the other dinosaurs in the valley about it and they spredded it farther.

(Kosh) Bowser has changed sense you last saw him. He has a mate named Dena and a hatchling named Chomper.

Now Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tickles were shocked. They didn't want anyone to know that Chomper was related to Sharptooth.

(Cera) But. But.

(Topps) It's ok Cera. Even I understand. Chomper maybe related to the Walking Terror. But even though we got on the wong foot with his parents last time they were here, you saved Chomper from Red Claw. His parents repayed you by helping you when you were on the island. I hate to admit it, but even though Chomper and his parents are related to Sharptooth, they're family.

Now the kids were happy. Now they didn't have to keep that a secret anymore.

(Topps) Now are we gonna keep talking about the past? Or are we gonna find Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola?

(Grandpa Longneck) Kids. Do you know the way to Saurus Rock.

(Cera) You Don't know where it is? But you knew so much about it.

(Grandpa Longneck) Those were just stories my grandfather told me when I was a hatchling. Now I wish I never told them to you.

(Doc) I'll come to.

(Rooter) Cownt me in.

(Albert) I'm up to find them.

(Kosh) I'm coming to.

(Cera) Well ok them. Everyone follow us.

With that, the gang led the grown-ups along with Rita, Lynn Sr. and the rest of Lincoln's sisters to Saurus Rock.


	11. Chapter 11: Fixing Saurus Rock

**Chapter 11: Fixing Saurus Rock**

As Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola got to the canyon where Gary fell down, Lola saw getting tritchy.

(Lincoln) It's time to face your fear Lola. We're doing this for The Great Valley.

(Lola) Uhh. Ok.

Lola did her best to stay calm as the 3 looked around for Gary.

(Littlefoot) Now where is he?

(Lincoln) Look. There he is. Right where he landed.

Lincoln was right. Gary was still out cold where he landed.

(Lola) Alright. We need to pick just one tooth off of him. Then Pop Pop will be able to come back to this world. Also, Doc and Rooter can stay in The Great Valley.

(Littlefoot) Here we go.

The 3 made their way down the ledge on a nero path. Ones or trice they almost slipped off the path. But they made it to the bottom safely. When they got in front of Gary, Lincoln grabbed a rock and through it on Gary's face.

(Lincoln) He's dead alright.

(Lola) He looks dead.

(Littlefoot) He smells dead.

(Lincoln) We need a stick to get his mouth open.

So the 3 went to find a stick to open Gary's mouth. Unawear that Screech, Thud, Strut, and Ozzy were watching.

(Screech) You think Gary is still alive?

(Ozzy) No one can suvive a fall that high. Not even Gary.

(Thud) But just to be sure.

Thud walked over to Gary and opened his right eye carefuly without stabbing his claws in it. Gary then started to move.

(Gary-Jack Biter) I'm not dead.

(Thud) Good. But those kids thinks you are dead. So pretended that you're dead so they can get inside you. But let them live so Red Claw can finish them himself.

(Gary-Jack Biter) I will. I won't let Red Claw down. In fact, go find him. He may want to deal with this personly.

(Thud) Yes sir.

Thud then went back to the others as they saw him coming.

(Strut) Uhh. He's still alive?

(Thud) He is indeed still alive. And where's Ozzy?

(Screech) He went to find Red Claw and bring him here. He should be back soon.

Of corecs, Ozzy wasn't gone that long. He just now came back.

(Thud) Did you find Red Claw?

(Ozzy) Yes. He should be here any time now.

The 4 then saw the kids coming back to Gary. Lincoln had a stick on his hand. He used it to open Gary's mouth and yet, it still had suliva inside.

(Lincoln) Ew. This is so gross.

(Lola) I'm with you. Too bad Lana isn't with us. She'd do this really easy.

(Littlefoot) Well it's just us. It maybe gross but we can do this.

(Lola) Right.

(Lincoln) We have to do this like any other Lone Warier can do.

So the 3 got inside Gary's mouth and looked around for the perfect tooth to pick out of Gary.

(Lola) They're all the same sizes.

(Lincoln) Well let's just pick one. I think one of the front teeth will do.

The 3 kids grabbed onto the left front tooth. They then wigled it to get it out. After 1 minute, they finally got it out and onto the ground.

(Lola) Boy. That was hard.

(Littlefoot) Good thing there's a breeze in here.

(Lincoln) Hang on. We're inside a dead Sharp-tooth. How can there be a breeze in here?

(Lola) Unless Gary is breething. But if he's breathing, then that means.

(All) He's alive.

They ran out of Gary's mouth and grabbed the tooth. The 3 kids then ran away from Gary as he started to chase them. However, the kids ran under a big rock and Gary couldn't get to them when they got out the other side.

(Lincoln) That was close. Now let's get this tooth to Saurus Rock so we can fix it.

But then they heard footsteps coming. But it couldn't be Gary. Lincoln then saw who the footsteps belonged to.

(Lincoln) Guys. We got a bigger problem. Look. It's Red Claw.

Lincoln was right. Red Claw was heading their way.

(Red Claw) It's over kids. You'll never fix Saurus Rock. The Great Valley will forever have bad luck. Nowhere is safe for you now.

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were didn't have the strange to fight Red Claw after they picked that tooth out of Gary. And they couldn't run away because they were tiered from escaping Gary.

(Littlefoot) It it over?

(Lincoln) I think I'm done being a Lone Warier.

(Lola) Me too.

(Littlefoot) Cownt me in.

But before Red Claw could go for the kill, a long tail came out of no wear and struck Red Claw on his belly.

(Lincoln) Doc?

But when turned around, he that it wasn't Doc's tail but someone elsis tail.

(Lincoln) Grandpa Longneck.

(Grandpa Longneck) Run children.

The 3 did what they were told and ran away with Lincoln holding onto the tooth. They then saw Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tickles, and rest of Lincoln's sisters waiting for them.

(Lincoln) You took your time. Are we glad to see you.

(Cera) I fegered you'd pick off one of Gary's teeth.

(Lola) Hay Lisa. You think you can stick this tooth on to Saurus Rock?

(Lisa) Hmm. The chances of sticking that on Saurus Rock with glue is 89.9%. I'll see what I can do.

(Lori) Uhh guys. Look.

Everyone saw that Gary has smashed through the big rock. He was heading for Grandpa Longneck until a tail rapped around him and knocked him on the ground. Lincoln then saw who it was.

(Lincoln) Doc.

(Doc) Hurry kids. Get to Saurus Rock as fast as you can and don't stop for anything.

With that, the gang ran to Saurus Rock as fast as they could wail Grandpa Longneck and Doc kept Red Claw and Gary bissie.

(Cera) So we need to stick this onto Saurus Rock. And the time of bad luck will be over.

(?) I don't think so.

The gang looked ahead saw that the Egg-eaters were blocking their path.

(Cera) Get out of the way.

(Ozzy) Not until you give us that tooth.

(Tickles) NO!

(Ozzy) YES!

But before anyone could start atacking, the rest of Lincoln's sisters came out of nowhere and that suprised the Egg-eaters.

(Lincoln) Great timing. We needed some help.

Strut was so shocked that he looked at Lola and then at the other sisters.

(Strut) 7. 8. 9. 10? There's 10?

(Ozzy) 10? That's a lot of sisters.

(Lynn Jr.) So that's Strut and Ozzy.

(Lincoln) Yep. That's them.

Then everyone heard someone rowring. Someone that's big and though. Lincoln saw who it was.

(Lincoln) Topps.

That's right. Topps was charging at the Egg-eaters. They moved out of the way in time and got their swords out. Cera knew what was gonna happen next and got out her head stick and swang it on the Egg-eaters swords witched knocked them away.

(Topps) Nice job Cera. Now hurry. Get that tooth on Saurus Rock.

But before the gang could start running, the rest of Red Claw's army came out of nowhere. But then a clubtail tail came and attacked one of the Sharp-teeth. And Lincoln saw who it was.

(Lincoln) Kosh.

(Kosh) Run kids. You got to get to Saurus Rock.

(Lori) Lincoln. Lola. We'll stay here and help Topps and Kosh hold them off. You get to Saurus Rock right now.

The gang did what they were told and ran to Saurus Rock. At that moment, Petrie flew up to see if any Sharp-teeth were garding Saurus Rock. And yet he came back down with a panic look on his face?

(Lincoln) What is it Petrie?

(Petrie) Flying Sharp-teeth guarding Saurus Rock.

Everyone saw that Petrie was right. 6 flying Sharp-teeth was circleing around Saurus Rock.

(Ducky) Red Claw really does not want us to fix Saurus Rock. No, no, no.

(Lincoln) Guys. You keep them bissie. I'll go and put the tooth on myself.

(Cera) Lincoln.

(Lincoln) Don't worry. I'll be ok.

With that, the gang took out their wepons and started fighting the Flying Sharp-teeth weil Lincoln ran with the tooth on his hands to Saurus Rock. However, he looked at the Flying Sharp-teeth to make sure they didn't see him. But only 5 of them flew to the others. The 6th one was focesed on Lincoln. Lincoln knew what it was doing. It wanted him to fight it close to Saurus Rock so it can be dameged completly.

(Lincoln) I gotta get him away from Saurus Rock. But how?

The ancser to Lincoln's questin came as a arrow came out of nowhere struck the Flying Sharp-tooth on his wing witch made him fall to the ground. Lincoln saw where the arrow came from.

(Lincoln) Pop Pop.

That's right. Albert did the job of taking down the Flying Sharp-tooth.

(Albert) You're all clear Lincoln. Now hurry and got that tooth on Saurus Rock.

Lincoln started to clime up Saurus Rock. When he got to the stone-teeth, he took out some glue that he got from Lisa and pored some on the spot where the other tooth fell off. He then placed the tooth on the spot and the glue held it in place.

(Lincoln) There. Good as new.

(?) But not for long.

Lincoln saw where the vorise came from. It was Screech and Thud.

(Screech) You may have fixed Saurus Rock but won't stay fixed because we're braking it down until it's nothing but pebbles.

However, before they had a chance, Rooter came out of nowhere and swang his tail on Screech and Thud witch knocked them back.

(Lincoln) Boy do you have a habbit of showing up in time.

(Rooter) Indeed I do Lincoln.

Of corses, Rooter knocked Screech and Thud on the back right on a rock witch knocked them out cold. The rest of the gang did the same to the Flying Sharp-teeth.

(Lincoln) Missen compleat. Saurus Rock is fixed.

(Cera) Finally. Now this lowzy bad luck will be over.

Just then, the rest of Lincoln's sisters came with Topps, Kosh, and even Rita and Lynn Sr.

(Lincoln) Hay Mom and Dad. When did you get here.

(Rita) Not too long ago. Those Sharp-teeth got what they deserved.

Rita was right. All of the Sharp-teeth and the Egg-eaters were out cold.

(Lola) Are they dead?

(Kosh) No. Just knocked out. It will take days to recover.

Lisa then walked over to Saurus Rock and pored one of her cemicels on it.

(Littlefoot) Uhh. What are you doing Lisa?

(Lisa) It's my industrutibilety formyer that was a secsess weeks ago. If my cowcukatens are corect, it will keep Saurus Rock from ever braking again.

Just then, everyone heard footsteps. Lincoln saw that it was Red Claw and he was coming this way really fast.

(Red Claw) It's over kids. Say good-bye to Saurus Rock.

Red Claw charged at Saurus Rock with full speed and ramed his head on it. But Saurus Rock didn't brake at all. Red Claw got so mad that he started scratching Saurus Rock and tried biting it. But even that didn't work.

(Lola) Well Lisa. It turns out your exparement is a secsess.

Lisa smiled at Lola's comet. Red Claw got so tiered from trying to brake Saurus Rock that he was too weak to fight now. At that moment, the rest of the army and Egg-eaters got from being knocked out. But all of them were too wake to fight.

(Kosh) Well. What do you know. I was wong.

(Red Claw) This isn't over kids.

With that, the army left Saurus Rock at the same time as Grandpa Longneck and Doc showed up.

(Littlefoot) Grandpa. Doc. You're alright. Where's Gary?

(Grandpa Longneck) We won't be dealing with him anymore. When Red Claw got away, me and Doc knocked Gary onto a rock piller and used our tails to pull it and it fell right on top of him.

(Doc) And now he's dead.

The gang smiled at that comet. With that, everyone went back to The Great Valley


	12. Final Chapter: Fearwell Doc

**Final Chapter: Fearwell Doc**

The next day. Everything in The Great Valley was back to normal. And now no one has to worry about Saurus Rock braking ever again thanks to Lisa. Doc was getting ready to leave The Great Valley witch got Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola upset.

(Littlefoot) Doc. You don't have to go. Espeshely now that everyone knows the trufe.

(Doc) I have to move on anyway. This Herd life is not ment for me. Too much talking. The reson why I had Albert and Rooter with me was because they'll loners like me.

(Lincoln) I guess we can't stop you then. But don't go too far.

(Lola) We never know when we need a hero.

(Doc) You already have heroes kids. Both of your grandfathers.

That got the 3 kids to look at Grandpa Longneck and Albert with a smile.

(Doc) Good-bye kids. I have a feeling we'll meet again someday.

(Lincoln) Fearwell Doc.

With that, Doc had left the valley. Cera came and stood next to Lincoln.

(Lincoln) Hay Cera. You still think those stories are nonsense?

(Cera) Well there's no harm in making sure if the stories are true. Even Dad belives they're true now.

(Lincoln) Really? Well I can't argue with that.

Lincoln then turned to Rita and Lynn Sr.

(Lincoln) Mom. Dad. How did you like this world?

(Rita) It was fun. I take that you've gotten your exersize from coming here.

(Lincoln) And yet I did. So you ready go home?

(Lynn Sr.) We're ready if you are.

Lincoln then grabbed hold of the Time Stone.

(Lincoln) **Portal Open!**

As a portal opened up, Lincoln and Lola turned to their Herd.

(Lincoln) Littlefoot. Are you guys coming?

(Littlefoot) We're worned out from what happened yesterday. I don't think we can viset the human world today. But don't worry. There's still next time.

(Lola) Okay. We'll see you soon then.

(Cera) Good-bye

with that, the Louds went though the portal.

* * *

When the portal closed, Lincoln looked at Albert.

(Lincoln) Pop Pop. I'm sorry all that had to happen to you.

(Albert) No worries Lincoln. Like I said before. It happened all the time.

That made Lincoln feel better. After everyone took a shower or bath, Lincoln went to Clyde's house and told him everything that happened.

(Clyde) Whoa. That's some story. It's a good thing you fixed Saurus Rock in time.

(Lincoln) It is. Pop Pop may have bin blamed at first. But everyone now knows what really happened.

(Clyde) Anyway. About what Lisa did to Saurus Rock. How long will the efects last.

(Lincoln) They're permeint.

(Clyde) Really? Well ok. Uh oh. My Dads want me in bed by 9:30 PM.

(Lincoln) Say. Clyde. Was your Time Stone the resone why your dads were over portectev on you?

(Clyde) I thowt you wouldn't ask that. But yes. They've been over portecteve on me so that I could be ready for my first viset to The Land Before Time. And i'll tell you Lincoln. I was shocked to see talking dinosaurs. I'm just glad I landed in a herd of Plant-eaters.

(Lincoln) I ganretea that.

(Clyde) Getting back to you Lincoln. You think you'll see Doc again someday.

(Lincoln) I have a feeling I will.

That got both of them to laugh. Later, Clyde went to bed as Lincoln went home. And yes. Lincoln will see Doc again. But that's another Story.

 **The End**

 **There's a epilogue up next.**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Cera was telling a story to Dana and Dinah and some other kids at the fire pit. Right now she was at a scary part of her story.

(Cera) And then the Sharp-tooth ate the Duck-bill with just one bite. He was so powerful that nobody can even fight him. Just when everything seemed to be lost. Littlefoot The Great Dinosaur came out of horizon. He is a young Long-neck. But he was strong enough to take down the Sharp-tooth.

Of corses, the Littlefoot we know was watching Cera tell her story.

(Littlefoot) I have to admit. Cera is a great story teller.

When Cera finished her Story, the younger kids went back to their nests.

(Cera) What do think Littlefoot? I'm I a great story teller? I hope you think so.

(Littlefoot) I do think so.

And now the 2 were on their back to their own nesting ground.

And so, another mith was born. And it will change with each retelling. And who knows when that will end.

 **End of epilogue.**

 **Up next is a Authors Note**


	14. Author's note

**Author's note**

Hello everyone. Vortex Lord here. I have to tell you something.

First of all. I've been a fan of The Land Before Time sence I was kid. However, i've only seen movies 1, 2, 5, 7, and 10. It took me years to see the other movies sutch as movies 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 14, and the tv series. But overall, I've always liked Littlefoot. And Cera too.

And for The Loud House. I've been watching it when it first came out 2 years ago. I've gotten a big intrest with Lincoln. I liked how he comes up with a plane that can end up working or not. As for his sisters. Well Lori is too mean. Leni was way too dumb for me to take intrest. Luna's music is great but it's not enough for me. Even i'm anoried with Luan's comidy. Lynn Jr. may be a great sports player, but she too compedetev. Lucy is too creepy but her porety is not that bad. Lana is a great handy gul but also too filthy. Lisa can be great sience but she can get caried away with it. As for Lilly. I don't know about her. I can't tell if I have intrest in her or not.

Lola on the other hand. She may be a hot head and a tattle tail. But she was cute. I never stop admiering her cutenes. And i've always believed that Lola has a soft spot in her. So i'm saying that Lola is my favorite out of all the other sisters.

2 years after The Loud House came out, I've finally got to watch the other Land Before Time movies. Starting with The Time Of The Great Giving.

I then began to wonder what it could be like if Lincoln ever met Littlefoot and have bin his friend sense the first movie. After a long time to think of a story like this, I've finally got the perfect idea. When I saw Elise Lowing's retell of The Land Before Time, I notest that some of it was the same idea I had. But I wanted to do my story anyway. So here it is today.

As for Red Claw's army. I fegered that Red Claw couldn't have just Screech and Thud as minions. I belived that he needed a whole army to really show fear to everyone.

And for the bronze and silver night flowers from my retell of Journey Through The Mists. I didn't think there was just the gold night flower that can help the sick feel better. I thought about the silver one that can bring back the dead and the bronze one that can give leaf-eaters the power to talk to Sharp-teeth and that the migreatting Long-necks refused to use them.

And why did I chose Lola to go with Lincoln? Well even secrets can't be kept to yourself if you live in a big family. And I always thought that Lola was Lincoln's favorite out of all his sisters.

And now my OC Battle Beak from my retell of The Mysterious Island. He's semiler to Elise Lowing's OC/FC Battle Scar. But my OC is the leader of a whole herd. And they're fish-eaters if you already found that out.

And for the names I gave to Chomper's parents. I thought it would be ok to name Chomper's father Bowser sence i'm a Mario fan. And the name I gave to Chomper's mother, Dena witch is almost the same as Rena witch the name Elise Lowing gave to Chomper's mother.

And also. I've included the songs because The Land Before Time is known for its songs.

To those of you who are fans of Elise Lowing's story may have seen the things that Lincoln and Lola has in comen with Aylene and what some of the other sisters has in comen with Derek and what Albert has in comen with Elaine and also what Clyde has in comen with Ken.

And for Tickles. He's still a kid. His size is a little shorter than in the movie. I thought about what a alturnetive ending to Journey Through The Mists could be like. About Tickles also talking and coming with the gang to The Great Valley and becoming Ducky's 2nd adopted brother. So Tickles is going to be a official character in this series.

Now for the hard part. Aparenty The Land Before Loud takes place 3 weeks after the efects of the episode No Such Luck. I belive that Lola and Luna were somehow starting to feel sorry about believing in Lincoln being bad luck and got the other sisters and Rita and Lynn Sr. to come to their senses that Lincoln isn't bad luck and made it up to him by teaching him some things he never did before. I will make a story about this soon.

And lastly. You may have seen my spelling errors. Well it's not just me. Elise Lowing also had spelling errors. So that's a thing that I have in comen with her. But don't worry. I'll fix them.

Well. That's all I have for you. Thank you for reading.

See you all in **The Land Before Loud 7: The Stone Of Cold Fire**. Coming soon.


End file.
